Break Down
by Crystal Nyrent
Summary: Darkrai broke up with Cresselia O.o ! Cresselia is having a break down now, but someone shows up to calm her down ! The first Cresselia x Dialga. It's a songfic, the song is Take It All Away by Owl City. I edited the old break down and make a major change


**A/ N: Hello, guys ! How are you ? I know that you haven't seen me for a while. But now, I'm back ! With new one-shot which is inspired by owl city's song called Take It All Away. I'll combined the song with my story from the anime: Pokemon and the pairing is Cresselia and Dialga ( I know it's silly, but it worth a try :p ) Ok, now please enjoy !**

**Crystal: Hello, minna san ! **

**Cresselia: Hello, what are you doing here ?**

**Crystal: I'm going to pair you with Dialga**

**Dialga: Me ?! Our sizes are extremely different **

**Crystal: That's my point ! It'll be very interesting *evil smirk***

**Cresselia: Are you sure ? It seems that the song is a slow one**

**Crystal: No ! It's a good song **

**Dialga: Will it be sad ?**

**Crystal: Kind of ! But don't worry**

**Cresselia & Dialga: Ok, we trust you**

**Crystal: Thank you ! And will you do the disclaimer ? If you say it, I'll make this story more interesting**

**Cresselia & Diaga: Fine ! Crystal DOES NOT Pokemon**

**Crystal: Good ! Now please enjoy the story !**

**Break Down**

Cresselia's POV

I and Darkrai were standing ( or in our case, flying ) on a hill. We sat in a silence, I was gazing at the beautiful lake in front of us while Darkrai sat nervously beside me. From the look of his face, I knew that he wanted to tell something.

"What is it ?" I said without facing him

"Well, it's just..." He started.

"Just, what ?" I asked curiously.

"We're done" He said finally.

I gaped at him

"But, why ?" I said in whisper.

"Yesterday, I met to kids who talk about us. And they're right, we're rival not couple" He said simply.

I tried not to cry, I've promised to myself that I won't cry. I'm a legendary pokemon, and legendary pokemon don't cry. At least, until he's gone.

He started to leave.

"If its what you want" He stopped on his tracks. "Then I won't stop you".

Then, he is gone in the darkness of the night. He spreads nightmare and my nightmare is here, real and painful.

He didn't look back at me. But I knew that he knew that his word tear me up.

_We have already discussed about our difference. I thought he love me with all of his heart. I love him, with all of my heart, why did he do this to me ? I've tried to become the ideal girl for him. Isn't it enough ?" _I thought.

My heart was broken but at the same time, I could feel his kiss on my cheek. I repeated the words that he said. I still couldn't believe the words that came out from his mouth. He left me without another word and he didn't give me a chance to speak. It made breathless and emotional.

_"I better go home before any people or pokemon see me" _I thought, the sun has sets. The moon has rose, maybe it's around 7 or 7:30.

I teleported from there to my island, the most beautiful and peaceful place to live. In my island I found the enormous and strong legendary pokemon, Dialga. Quickly, I wash my face wth the nearest lake water and pretended that I'm happy.

I walked ( In this case, flying )casually and pretended that I haven't seen him before. I flew to his head level, so we could see each other clearly.

"Dialga ! What are you doing here ?".

"Erm...Nothing, I was bored. So, I wandered around" He said.

Maybe it's only my imagination, or I need a pair of glasses. But, I swear, I saw a teeny tiny blush on his cheeks.

"Ok, you can stay as long as you want" I said and went home.

In my home, I cried again. But this time, I cried silently. I'm afraid Dialga will hear it.

_"You know Darkrai ? It hurts more than what you think. You didn't feel my pain, you'll never feel it" _I shout in my brain.

He betrayed my love. I swear that it won't happen again. I've done everything and I was satisfied just by seeing him smile. I've do everything to see him smile, but now his sile is not very interesting. That smile has break my heart.

_**Knock, Knock**_

"Go away, I didn't want to meet anyone !" I shouted.

"Um... It's me, Dialga"

I opened the door, not facing him. Dialga who has shrank himself, came in. I closed the door.

"You broke up with Darkrai, didn't you ?" He asked.

My eyes widen. "How did you know ?" Slowly, my tears escaped from my eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes" He said cooly and simply.

I couldn't bear it anymore.I cried again, this time, I hugged ( or in my case, snuggled ) him tightly and buried my head to his chest

"Shh... There.. There" He said soothingly.

I never hear him say something soothingly. But, now I knew. Even for the one of the creation Dragon Trio, he still have a soft spot.

"Why.. did he... do that ?" I asked between my cries.

"He was an idiot if he break up with you" he said encouragingly.

"Dialga ?" I said after my cries faded.

"Yes ?"

"Why did you do that ?"

"I do what ?" He asked confusely

"Erm...Encourage me" I picked my words carefully.

He just stared at me. I looked t him too. Then, without warning, he kissed me. It's a needy yet pasionate kiss. I enjoyed it A LOT, and after a minute we broke apart.

"Now, do you need any clue ? Or you've got it ?" He asked and smirked.

My cheeks redden

**A/N: Sorry, catspats31 wrote that I must delete the lyrics part and I did. I make a major change that you'll realize easily.**


End file.
